


The Irresistible Force

by LateStarter58



Series: Sarah's Smutty Notebook [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStarter58/pseuds/LateStarter58
Summary: The woman writer from Through the Eyes of a God is having trouble with her work, and is in need of another visit from her benefactor





	The Irresistible Force

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through the Eyes of a God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930350) by [LateStarter58](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStarter58/pseuds/LateStarter58). 



There it was. The dark shadow.

**_The immovable object._ **

Block.

Every writer’s nightmare.

It had flirted with me before, no writer is immune, but I had always managed to get around it by jumping ahead, once by starting a whole new project. But every time it had got me up until now I could always see the way ahead and was struggling simply with how to get there.

This time it was different. This time I had no idea **_where_** I was going. My plot had begun to unravel as I wrote, my carefully thought out plan was falling apart because I could see the story **_simply wasn’t working._**

Worse still, I had begun to develop a phobia about sitting at the computer. The garden looked great; the dogs and I were fitter than we’d ever been; the house sparkled.

But my novel was dead in the water.

The infuriating thing was that recently my life had improved greatly in every other way. I had lost weight, I was eating well, drinking less and looking and feeling better than in years. This was mainly thanks to my mysterious midnight visitor of a few months earlier. I had been sure it was a dream when it was happening, although the absence of my back pain was real enough and I’m happy to say, lasting, and the tenderness in my nether regions for several days afterwards did suggest the mind-blowing sex was not just a fantasy. My restored libido, which Loki had generously exchanged for my spinal ligament damage, was persisting, so much so that I had needed to place an order with a company specialising in adult ‘toys’. But as the weeks passed, and in particular when I tried to weave the events of that hot summer night into my work it began to feel less and less real.

One morning in September, after a sleepless night worrying about how I would survive if I couldn’t get writing again, I resolved to push through the block come what may. Reluctantly, after some of the usual displacement activity (doing the breakfast dishes, hanging out washing, walking the dogs) I sat down at my desk and actually switched the computer on for the first time in a week. I opened the offending document and read over what I had written before the block appeared. This time it didn’t seem _quite_ as clunky and wrong as last time I had looked at it, and I felt a twinge of hope. But then I got to the end and the basic problem remained.

**_I had no idea what was going to happen next, let alone for the rest of the novel._ **

All at once I had the strangest feeling that something had changed in the room. I glanced at the dogs. They were both fast asleep in their beds, as they usually were when I worked. My gaze moved up to the window and then my heart began to beat very fast; a mysterious curtain of sparkling green light was descending down the pane, as if a force-field were being lowered. I began to push my chair back from the desk but I stopped as a cool hand touched my shoulder, and a soft, deep voice spoke in my ear.

_‘It seems you are in need of my help again, my dear.’_

I inhaled the cool, fresh fragrance of fir trees and juniper, reminded of a long-ago holiday in Scandinavia; log cabins beside crystal-clear lakes and the sound of Great Northern Divers echoing off mountainsides.

Loki had returned.

_‘You are looking lovelier than ever.’_

‘That is mainly thanks to you, as I’m sure you know,’ I told him, getting up from the desk. I felt none of the terror I had the first time he appeared in my house. Then I had suspected he was a burglar, now I knew who it was and I felt only a thrill of sexual excitement at his presence. I tried to think what to do. The last time he was here I was already naked on my bed and it was the middle of the night. Were pleasantries called for?

‘Would you care for some tea or coffee, Loki?’

_‘A cup of coffee would be most welcome. I tried some on a… previous visit.’_

I led him through the house to my kitchen. I had decided when moving in to locate the study as far away from the kettle as possible, to stop myself drinking and eating when I should have been writing (that didn’t really work). It was rather surreal, preceding an alien ‘god’ through my modest house to the kitchen, hearing him behind me, the leather of his coat and trousers swishing and his boots clicking on the tiles. The same green sparkling light was visible through all the doors and windows. I had shot a glance at my two sleeping dogs as I left the office.

_‘They are unharmed. They will sleep until I leave.’_

‘And that?’ I gestured at a window as we passed one.

_‘That will ensure there are no…interruptions.’_

His face changed as he smiled that scary smile again, and I felt a cold trickle of fear down my back, but it was accompanied by a tingle of excitement at my core. I was getting wet already. I shook my head to clear it; it was 10.30 in the morning, for goodness’ sake! I put the kettle on to boil and turned to see Loki leaning against the sink opposite me. The chilling smile had gone, for which I was grateful, to be replaced with an expression of mild amusement. I took the chance to have a good look at those clothes. The coat was exquisitely made. The design was unlike anything I had ever seen before, not old-fashioned or modern, but somehow timeless. There was no visible stitching, and the various folds, pleats and layers of black and gold leather fit beautifully together with green woollen panels (woven or felt, I couldn’t tell). Now I looked more closely I could see it was a long sleeveless coat over an inner tunic, and that some of the inserts were actually metal, as were the studs which reinforced the edges. They couldn’t be pure gold, that would be too soft surely, but they certainly looked like it. I glanced down at my own garb and cringed inwardly: a grey sleeveless t-shirt and scruffy black jeans. Acceptable for dog-walking and writing, but hardly suitable for receiving a god.

_‘Do you like what you see? I designed it myself.’_

‘It is beautiful,’ I said, trying not to think the one thought I didn’t want him to see in my mind: that the design meant a panel of leather covered up his greatest asset.

_‘I don’t need to advertise it, my dear.’_ The smile was back. He had read the thought.

**_Shit, I was no good at this._ **

I turned back to make the coffee, trying to concentrate on pouring the scalding water on the grounds in the cafetière and nothing else. It wasn’t working. All I could see, and feel, was the memory of that massive cock. I heard a low chuckle from behind me. Very close behind. Hands came to rest on my waist and I was pulled back against him. Now I could REALLY feel it.

_‘I have heard you call my name in the night, my sweet. Would you like a reminder of why that is?’_

I nodded mutely. I didn’t trust myself to speak. My knees were shaking, and I felt faint.

_‘All in good time, my dear.’_

I made the coffee and we stood drinking it where we were. Loki continued to regard me with that slight smirk on his lips, an eyebrow lifting occasionally when I lost control of my thoughts and they strayed back to what he had done to me on his last visit. I tried to distract myself by wondering how he might help me with my current dilemma (apart from fucking me senseless again, which would be wonderful, but not really a cure for writer’s block).

_‘I am not altogether certain I can help you with that, but perhaps if I do, as you so delicately put it, ‘fuck you senseless’, you will once again believe it to be real and that might aid you.’_

He put his coffee mug down and looked at me appraisingly. Not for the first time, I wondered what his motivations were for coming here. Why would he even care about an individual human, or indeed humanity in general? He must consider us beneath him; he had tried to rule us by force before.

As this thought crossed my consciousness I saw him shift uncomfortably, his jaw tightened and the smile was gone. He swallowed the rest of his coffee abruptly. Something made me feel brave, something in his eyes.

‘Why exactly are you here, Loki? Have you visited others to help them?’

I immediately wished I hadn’t asked that as I felt a wave of jealousy sweep over me. The thought of him with another woman, or a man, or for that matter, anything (according to Norse myth, Loki would fuck anything that moved, and indeed a few things that didn’t) made a toxic anger rise in my chest. Stupid, irrational, but at the same time uncontrollable.

That frightening smile returned.

‘But why _are_ you doing this?’

_‘None of that is your concern. Just enjoy what I can give you.’_

I wish I could say that I reacted to that in a sophisticated, sexy way; you know, maybe drifting over to him and tugging suggestively at his clothing, but no. I stood rooted to the spot, my mouth slightly open, attempting unsuccessfully to control my thoughts which had returned to how he had pleasured me the last time, and inevitably to the contents of his trousers.  Instead it was he who came to me with one stride of his long legs, licking his lower lip, that smile I hated and feared broadening as he did so. His hand grasped the back of my head and his lips crushed mine. Once again he tasted of herbs and wine, a combination unlike anything I had ever known. His other hand was moving up inside my t-shirt while he ground his hips into me. I could feel his erection was growing and I wanted it.

A rush of air and we were in the sitting room, in front of the sofa. He pushed me down, and as I sat I realised my clothes were gone. He was still wearing his beautiful leather costume (or was it armour?). He waved a hand airily and he was naked and suddenly I was face to face with the subject of my fantasies. My memory of it was false. It was larger and much more beautiful than I recalled. I kissed the tip softly and he hissed. I took hold of the length near the base and began to suck softly on the end, hearing a moan of pleasure from over my head. There was no way I could accommodate all of it in my mouth, but I took in what I could, alternating between sucking and licking around the sensitive places, along the shaft and the massive vein on the underside. Loki held onto my hair but did not try to control my movements, simply allowing me to pleasure him as I saw fit.

After a few minutes I looked up to see he had allowed his head to fall back a little and his eyes were closed. I increased my pace but he pulled back abruptly and spoke.

_‘Enough. It is your turn now.’_

Wondering what I had done wrong I looked up at his face. He was smirking again.

_‘I simply wish to please you now, my dear. There was no fault on your part.’_

He pulled me into a standing position. My legs were shaking, the anticipation of the touch of his hands and mouth ramping up my excitement. I could feel wetness beginning to run down my leg. I found it hard to believe that just a few months earlier I was totally without sexual desire of any kind. Loki had reawakened it in me. Not, I had begun to suspect, with his ‘magic’ but simply by his presence.

_‘Very perceptive. This is why you fascinate me.’_

I fascinate HIM?

Loki was sucking gently on my right nipple and he chuckled into the soft flesh of my breast. One hand was cupping my mound and I felt my knees turning to jelly. Another whoosh and we were in the bedroom, stretched out on my bed, Loki beside me. He still had his mouth on me and his hand in the same position.

‘How do you do that?’

_‘Never mind. ‘_

He slipped a finger inside me and all at once I lost interest in his other powers. My body flexed as I writhed with lust and he held me down gently with his other arm. Then those lips began to move inexorably towards my core. I gave myself over to the feeling entirely, luxuriating in the sensations shooting through me. Every nerve was alive with pleasure; it felt as if the last ten years had never happened. I was a woman again, a real, breathing, sensual creature, not the broken widow I had become. He reached my clit with his mouth and I moaned as his tongue ghosted over it. He chuckled again.

_‘So you like this, my love?’_

‘Oh god yes, Loki! Please!’

Again I tried to lift my pelvis towards him but he held me down. I was dimly aware that his arm wasn’t actually in contact with me. As before he was utilising his powers to restrain me. Not that I complained, because at that moment he licked my slit. I screamed his name. I had forgotten just how good he was at this. I had used the memory many times when I was alone in this bed, gasping and calling his name, but nothing compared to the reality of that tongue on my most sensitive parts. He swirled around my lips then sucked gently on my clit, thrumming over it to intensify the pleasure.

Not for the first time I wondered if Asgardian females were the same as human, or if Loki had studied our anatomy in order to delight us.

_‘Both my dearest. Human females differ only in their sensitivity. But I have studied. I wish to excel in all things.’_

‘You are a good student then, ah!’ I whimpered, as he increased the pressure with both tongue and fingers simultaneously, bringing me to the brink of orgasm. Again the dark laugh resonated through me. If he was doing this purely for his own gratification I wasn’t complaining, but it didn’t feel that way. And then my release washed over me, making me clench around his fingers and the muscles in the rest of me spasm. I groaned his name but he did not stop, and it continued until everything began to go grey, my consciousness fading.

_‘I warned you before that I might give you more than you can bear, my dear.’_

He had relented and I was slowly returning to the room. I looked up. Loki was standing at the end of the bed, his pale body a vision of perfection in the shimmering green and gold light from the skylight above. Lean but lightly muscled, the planes of his abdomen drew the eye inevitably back to that enormous member. I gazed at it greedily.

_‘I think that the time has come, don’t you?’_

I had given up bothering to speak. He knew my thoughts anyway.  I just looked at him and opened my legs a little wider. Like lightening he was there, moving faster than my human eyes could register to hover over me. I grasped him, rubbing the tip against myself, making him hiss. Then he plunged into me, sheathing himself to the hilt in one swift stroke. I felt all the air being pushed out of my lungs, and I was dimly aware that someone was screaming.

_‘Does that please you, my dear? You feel wonderful, and you want this so much I have to give it to you.’_

A strange thought crossed my mind, a glimmer of an idea. That I had some control over the situation, over him. That the connection which meant he could hear or see my thoughts also made him susceptible to my will, or at least to my emotions.

He growled, his hips pumping hard. I knew then that he had let slip something important, something which might explain why he was here, what his motivation was.  Then all thoughts were swept from my head. Loki lifted me up bodily and began thrusting harder. I was being filled with every stroke.  My orgasm was galloping towards me, and I bit down on the alabaster skin of his shoulder as it hit like a wild mustang. I heard a loud noise and realised it was Loki shouting as my cunt clenched around him and he began to move less rhythmically, his breathing sounding more like mine.

With one final deep thrust, he came inside me. I looked into those piercing green eyes. There was that gentleness again, and I knew I was right. He needed this closeness, this connection as much as I did. The jaw tightened again, and he closed his eyes. It did not please him that I knew. I caressed his cheek with my hand and he pressed against it, almost imperceptibly. When his eyes reopened they were kind again, and there was what looked like acceptance. He lay down and embraced me as he had the last time. I decided to speak aloud.

‘I hope that you enjoyed that, Loki. You know that I did.’

He chuckled into my hair.

_‘Oh yes. Thank you my dear.’_

I lay quietly, luxuriating in the contact with his body and that intoxicating forest fragrance which seemed to be part of him. But my mind was working overtime. This new information had made me begin to formulate fresh, viable ideas for my novel. The plot was making sense again; I could see a way forward. Relief washed over me. I was so happy I turned and kissed Loki on the mouth. He smiled benevolently at me.

_’So I have been able to help after all, my sweet.’_

‘Yes,’ I said, fixing him with my eye, ‘Not by fucking me, but by caring about me.’

He raised an eyebrow. The jaw tightened yet again. I guessed he didn’t want this to be broadcast, but I watched his face as he followed my thoughts. I had not told anyone about his previous visit. I would have sounded like a lunatic, or at best a frustrated fantasist. I had no intention of telling this time either.

If I did he might not come back. And I didn’t want that.

He smiled broadly, not a trace of evil in his expression.  I felt his cock twitching against my leg, and it occurred to me that this particular visit wasn’t over yet.

_‘No, it isn’t, my dear. You have to write more than one book, is that not true?’_

I nodded.

_‘Well, in that case…’_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Loki's Christmas Presence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976154) by [LateStarter58](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStarter58/pseuds/LateStarter58)




End file.
